¿Correspondidos o No? 7
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Melinda Svensson es una sueca que anda en busca de un amigo de la infancia que se fue en busca de su destino. Grande sera su sorpresa cuando ella se reencuentre con Lars y con ciertos aspectos de su vida que desconocemos de el.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Siete: La Vida de Lars vista con otros Ojos**

Hola, se que soy nueva en la historia, pero permitanme presentarme: me llamo Melinda Svensson, tengo 21 años y soy sueca. Viaje a los Estados Unidos con la mision de encontrar a un amigo de la infancia que se marcho de su pais en busca de su propio destino; ese amigo correspondia al nombre de... Lars Alexandersson. Dejenme explicar un poco de esta gran amistad que tengo con el. En su primer dia de clases en una prestigiosa escuela de Estocolmo, Adela, su madre, llevo a su hijo que, por aquel entonces, tenia 9 años. El _"enano",_ como yo solia llamarlo, se sento a mi costado y empezamos a conocernos y a llevarnos bien. Cuando otros alumnos mas avanzados me molestaban, Lars era el unico que me protegia de aquellos maltratos previsibles; desde entonces, el y yo eramos muy amigos.

Nos comprendiamos entre si, nos ayudabamos, lloramos, reimos, fueron momentos divertidos que nunca mas se repetirian. Un dia, salimos al parque de diversiones para pasar un lindo dia como dos buenos amigos; habiamos dejado a su madre, Adela, sola en su casa, pero aparecio un hombre extraño que queria saldar cuentas con ella, pero como ella no sabia lo que debia hacer, el hombre misterioso agarro su pistola y metio dos disparos de bala a la pobre mujer, matandola instantaneamente. Habiamos regresado de noche y nos percatamos que la puerta de su casa estaba abierta, corrimos para ver lo que habia pasado y lo primero que Lars miro a su progenitora que yacia tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, ella paso a una mejor vida. En la sala, encontre una nota escrita por el hombre quien la asesino sin contemplaciones, en ella decia: _"Si no quieres morir como tu madre, debes abandonar la casa. Si lo haces, lo amenazare de muerte. Queda advertido. Jin Kazama"._ ¿Quien era Jin Kazama? ¿Como sabe mucho de Lars? ¿Por que mato a Adela? Eran estas y otras preguntas que nos hicimos y que salian a la luz debido a este asesinato y que se debia aclarar cuando antes.

Conforme el crecia, contuvo toda la rabia a su alrededor, dejo la escuela para dedicarse a buscar por todos lados al culpable de este horrendo crimen. Fue entonces, que tuvo la iniciativa de viajar por todos lados para ubicarlo, pero no tenia dinero suficiente para tomar un vuelo con destino a Japon, tierra natal del presunto autor. Yo, como buena amiga, le dije a mis padres de la noticia y se solidarizaron con Lars para que viaje. El pobre huerfano agarro sus maletas, vendio la casa con parte de la plata que mis familiares le dieron y con el resto del efectivo tomo un avion rumbo a Japon y... a partir de alli, nuestra amistad quedo truncada por culpa de un asesinato que dependia de Lars para detenerlo. Luego de varios años, no habian rastros de el ni en Japon, donde estaba su culpable, ni en Suecia, su pais de origen. Se me ocurrieron dos hipotesis: ¿Lars desaparecio o se fue a otro pais? Supongo que ya se adapto a la vida solitaria, tiene un nuevo trabajo, una enamorada, no se, todo eso estaba por verse.

Se me ocurrio viajar desde Estocolmo hasta Los Angeles para tratar, en lo posible, de encontrarme con el; fueron dos dias de intenso viaje con el que termine cansada, debia buscar un hotel y descansar cuanto antes. Llegue en un taxi a un hotel y me hospede en una habitacion en el que no habia nada, pero que olia a colonia de hombre, perfume de mujer y en el que veia un monton de cosas tiradas en el suelo como ropa, revistas, laptop, una bandeja con desayuno, etc. Definitivamente, habia alguien alli y yo queria meterme hasta el fondo de esto para saber quien era dicha persona. Yo puse mis maletas en un rincon sin desempacarlas y me eche en la cama para descansar un poco luego de una larga travesia que tuve. Media hora despues, me desperte y mire el resto de la habitacion, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que senti los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a esta recamara mientras que yo empezaba a asustarme porque temia que era un ladron dispuesto a saquear todo lo que encuentre a su paso.

"Hola, ¿hay alguien alli? Hola, si alguien se halla aqui, pues... que salga inmediatamente, quien quiera que sea". Decia el extraño que entro en la habitacion. Por su parte, yo sali lentamente del lugar donde me ubicaba para no convertirme en la victima del presunto ladron. Tremenda es la sorpresa que me depararia ahora.

"¿Melinda? ¿Eres tu?". Pregunto el supuesto criminal, a lo que solo atine a develar su verdadera identidad para reconocerlo.

"¡No puedo creerlo! De veras eres tu... ¿Mi buen amigo, Lars Alexandersson?". Pregunte totalmente impactada luego de que me sorprendiera.

"Por supuesto. ¿Que pensaba que era, un ladron?". Dijo anonadado porque no nos reconociamos mutuamente, despues sonreiamos y nos enfundimos en un gran abrazo.

"Todavia no puedo creer que estes aqui cuando pense que seguias en Japon o te regresaste a Suecia. ¡Cuanto cambiaste desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Lars! Ya eres... todo un hombre; asi que ya no te llamare mas el _"enano"._ Cuentame, ¿que fue de ti durante el largo tiempo que no nos vimos?". Pregunte despues de bromear con el porque queria saber que ha sido de la vida de mi amigo.

"Bueno, soy lider de un grupo militarista. Trabajo con mi propia agrupacion para atrapar a aquellos que deshonran al mundo con sus maldades. La ultima vez que nos vimos fui a Japon y no encontre al culpable de la muerte de mi madre; asi que, tuve que ir a los Estados Unidos donde mi vida cambio por completo: conoci el amor en una chica que no es una comun y corriente, es una robot". Me explicaba a medida que yo lo escuchaba atentamente porque la historia es muy larga.

Estar en Estados Unidos le cambio la vida a Lars; bien dicen que "nadie es profeta es su propia tierra" y el lo demostro durante el tiempo que esta pasando en Los Angeles. Me conto que Alisa Bosconovitch, su primera enamorada, era una adolescente robot de 14 años que conocio hace seis años y que la protegio en todo momento pasando por muchas aventuras, travesias y peligros. Lamentablemente, no todo fue color de rosa porque Jin Kazama, el asesino de su madre de niño, la manipulo y obligo a enfrentarlos entre si, terminando con la vida de la androide. Su amigo Lee vio la forma de repararla y luego de seis años, Alisa volveria como nueva; el me dice que estuvo enamorado desde la primera vez y ahora que la ve mas renovada que nunca, se siente mas que enamorado aunque no deja de admitir que el destino tambien los separa por razones que me lo aclara y que ellos mismos lo saben. La mejor cosa que Lars me pudo decir es que anoche se acosto con su adorada androide, eso si que me sorprendio por completo, nunca pense que lo confesaria, mucho menos viniendo de mi mejor amigo. Luego de conversar, el me pidio un gran favor.

"Melinda, quisiera que te quedaras conmigo para que no me quede solo durante el momento que Alisa estudie en la escuela. Asimismo, te pediria tambien que cuides de ella cuando yo no este, no me gustaria saber que llore por mi ausencia. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?".

"Por supuesto. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras, pero no quiero ser _"la manzana de la discordia"_ en tu relacion porque podria destruir todo lo bonito que tienes con Alisa. Quiero que seas feliz con ella, se que lo pueden lograr. Si quieres mi apoyo, recurre a mi porque sere tu compañia en tus momentos de soledad. No dudes de mi, Lars". Dije porque queria retomar nuestra amistad de tantos años que se vio empañada por una triste tragedia que trunco sus sueños. Tampoco tratare de poner una barrera en su romance con Alisa, solo sere su Angel de la Guarda.

Asi, pude instalarme en el hotel con normalidad, me asignaron un cuarto con el cual, podria dormir comoda y no interferir en esto. Con la mayoria de cosas que me dijo, puedo darme cuenta que parte de su vida quedo al descubierto, pero su infancia, su adolescencia y la mayor parte de su adultez, asi como su romance con Alisa Bosconovitch, no fueron las unicas que me entere por medio de la boca de Lars. Aun falta mucho por saber de los doss y, para eso, me quedare aqui y sere su principal confidente.


End file.
